


The Truth

by brodskysbeck



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confession, Friendship, Ipouredmyheartoutintothis, M/M, TONAH FRIENDSHIP, bi jonah!, iwrotethisonabus, thisisshortimsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodskysbeck/pseuds/brodskysbeck
Summary: Jonah has gone so long without ever knowing why he stopped hearing from his former best friend. When he's forced to see him again how will he react to finally hearing the truth?





	The Truth

"3-0 it's a massacre!" Cyrus yelled from the other side of the ping pong table. He was so proud of himself for beating me so early in the game I held the ping pong paddle in my hands, looked up and right behind him, it was Tj walking down the stairs of Cyrus' house, looking like he has already been here before. 

"I just remembered, I'm supposed to be somewhere" I lied, dropping my paddle on the table, my gaze remaining on Tj. 

"Are you upset because I'm winning?" Cyrus asked. "I think he is upset!" Tj answered, bro hugging him. 

And that was it, there's no way I can be in the same room as him. No way. 

"That's because you're here if you wanna know." 

"What is it?" Cyrus asked me. "Ask him" I told him, walking up the stairs. Tj should have the answer because honestly, I sure don't. 

I ran into one of the rooms upstairs and closed the door. The first time I've ever seen Tj and Cyrus talk was at one of Buffy's basketball games. Cyrus had everyone cheer for her with these really loud speakers. Cyrus left as soon as he saw Tj was upset standing in the corner, I'm guessing he couldn't take part in the game? I mean I know Cyrus is such a good person, he never wants to see anybody upset but why he went after him that day? I have no idea. 

The last time I saw them together was at The Spoon, the day Natalie showed up and Andi got mad at me for it. Me and Tj didn't talk then, we kinda just ignored each other I guess, the way we have been ever since he stopped talking to me for good. 

Last year me and Tj were best friends, as close as I am with Cy now, probably even closer than that, I don't know. We used to talk all the time but then one day he just stopped. I don't know what I could've done. We spoke the time I had the panic attack, the first time I had one, at Cyrus' bar mitzvah. It was so painful, I felt like I was gonna die. I can't believe he had to see me like that. He asked me if I was okay, I told him I didn't want him to leave. He left anyways to go get help and then it was over. We never talked again after that. 

But what did I do to him? What did I to for him to constantly ignore me? I tried texting him about it but I got left on seen. I never got an answer, that's all I want now. I just want him to tell me what I did wrong because I see him, in the halls, in the basketball games and I miss him sometimes. Alot. 

And when I saw him walking down Cyrus' stairs. I had no idea what to do. I literally don't think I can handle being in the same room with him, the spoon was fine but ping pong? Hanging out with Cyrus? Why did Cyrus even invite him, he never even told me Tj was gonna be here. 

What if he leaves me for Tj just like how Tj left me? 

\------

"You go after him! He clearly has a problem with you" I heard Cyrus yell. He wasn't exactly subtle. 

I can't do this I'm not ready to talk to him, not after all this time, it's gonna be so hard. I tapped my fingers on the bed, trying my best to focus on the taps rather than what was going on right now. I should just leave before I'm forced to talk to anybody. I can't stay got up from the bed and opened the door. 

"Cyrus..I-" 

Cyrus stood in front of me, blocking me from leaving outside the doorway. "Tj wants to talk to you"

"I don't know if I want to talk to him" 

"Come, sit" he motioned to the bed, "Tell me why you just walked out like that" 

"Me and Tj we used to be friends, best friends. We did everything together, this was before I met you and Andi and Buffy. We just used to talk about everything and then one day he just stopped talking to me." 

"Mhmm"

"And now, seeing you guys together, being best friends like how me and him used to be, I don't know it just-"

"Triggered something?"

"Yeah I guess. Cyrus.. I don't want him to stop talking to you the way he did with me" 

"You don't know why he stopped talking to you? At all?"

"No, I don't know, I don't. He hates me and I don't know what I did"

"Jb" He put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure he doesn't hate you, not in the slightest." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive."

"Cyrus I just want to know what I did wrong. There has to be a reason. Right? He wouldn't just leave me like that if there wasn't a reason."

"Okay Jonah. I'm gonna go downstairs and tell him to come up here. That way you can get closure. Is that okay?" 

I nodded my head yes and watched Cyrus leave the room. I waited for Tj to come in, my heart racing, practically beating 100 times per second. 

I heard a knock on the door. I didn't want to open it. He knocked again. "Come in" I said, my voice shaky. 

He opened the door and walked over to me, stopping in front of the bed I was lying on, keeping his distance.

"Jonah um... I just want to know if you're okay, you kinda stormed out over there" 

"Yeah, I know" 

"So are you... okay?" 

"You tell me" 

"No?" 

I raised myself up off the bed. "Yes Tj of course I'm okay. After you stopped talking to me for a year, seeing you with Cyrus? Of course I'm okay. After all you guys are just the 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 of friends now." 

"So you're not okay..." Tj lowered his head. "I guess I shouldn't have stopped talking to you the way I did. I should apologize, I really am sorry about that." 

"But you're not even gonna explain why?" I was getting angry now. "Tj you left me, not the opposite. You were my only true friend back then and you knew that. How could you leave me like that?"

"Okay.. If I tell you the reason you can't freak out, This is why I never wanted to tell you. I don't even know if I can."

I stared at him and waited for him to continue. 

"Jonah.... I used to like you. As more than a friend. Like, like you. You were so much more than a friend to me. And I couldn't handle that. That's why I stopped texting, calling, why I stopped wanting to hang out. I avoided you and it was never your fault. I couldn't get over you, that was the problem. And I know you could've never liked me back, you don't even like boys.. I was so, so stupid. I'm sorry I put you through this."

I was speechless. I don't know what answer I was expecting, but it sure wasn't this one.

"And when you had the panic attack? Jonah, I wanted to be there for you, so badly. I wanted to stay and tell you that you were gonna be alright. I got help for you but that wasn't enough, I should've been there."

"I don't know what to say.. Tj why didn't you just tell me? You didn't have to run away. If you would've just told me you would've known that I like girls and I like boys too. Like, Like them. You're not alone. You should've told me." 

Really?" 

"Yeah" I nodded. 

"Wow, I feel like an idiot. This whole time... I missed so much of your life, for nothing." 

"No, you just didn't know how I would react, I get that." 

"Pretty much, I just hope you can forgive me." 

"Tj, I forgive you." I breathed, "Don't worry about it. I still think you should've told me but honestly I really do get it. It's way reasonable." 

"I'm glad. Also you know Jonah, it was hard but I moved on, after all this time, I like someone else, I hope you can approve of them?"

"Who's the lucky man?" 

"You can't tell him yet, promise?" Tj held out his pinky for me to promise. I crossed my pinky with his, it felt just like old times. "I promise" 

"It's Cyrus" 

"Cyrus?" I widened my eyes, "I shouldn't even be surprised I'm just.. wow, You guys would be perfect for each other" 

"Thanks Jonah. I'm really glad we got to talk, honest." 

"So am I, your secret is safe with me Kippen." I stood up from the bed and hugged him closely. 

I felt so relieved now that we could finally be friends again. We all can. 

He smiled at me, "Come on now, let's go beat Cyrus before his ego gets way too big for him to handle."


End file.
